The Guardians
by hosters
Summary: Kinda AU. 7 kids are pulled into the world of demigods, only to find out that it isn't as good as it seems. They suddenly find out that they have rare talents, talents that haven't been seen in over 1,000 years. These talents can only indicate one thing: they are the guardians. Follow their story in different POVs and find out which people will be the next guardians. Please read!


The Guardians

Part 1: Samantha

Chapter 1

It was another normal Monday in history class, which was very boring at the Summit County Boarding School. Our teacher Mr. Panini was playing Angry Birds on his phone. Katrina, the smarty pants and my best friend, looked up and said," Mr. Panini aren't you supposed to be teaching us?" Leah, another friend, mumbled," Why do you even care?" Suddenly, I heard glass breaking and the class screaming and I'm facing a huge monster that looks like a dragon with multiple heads. The dragon looked up and smelled the air like a dog sniffing the air for food. Mr. Panini finally looked up from his phone and screamed," Hydra!" He jumped off his desk and kept on tapping the wall. I frantically looked around and all I saw were my classmates freaking out. I looked over to where Mr. Panini was, but instead of a wall, there was now a passage way. Mr. Panini started leading the students out but I hesitated. I mean, I can't just trust him to lead me to a mysterious place! He hollered at me like we were in a basketball championship," SAMANTHA SEAN GET OVER HERE NOW!" I decided that it was better than going past this dragon or hydra thing, so I sprang through the wall just as the hydra breathed out its pestilent fire.

Most of the class was still in a speechless shock as Mr. Panini led us through all these deadly traps and narrow twisting passages. When we got to this massive gate, only Mr. Panini and I with a few of our classmates could proceed in. Mr. Panini studied us and said," Those of you who can pass through the gate come with me, the rest of you stay here." I looked around to see who did make it in. I was glad that I could see all my friends- Katrina, Caitlin, Leah, Aiden, and Carter. I also saw that the new kid Tyler made it in and that he was nervously fiddling with some wires. Tyler always did that even during tests because he was either nervous or scared, and right now, I think he's both. Another girl in my class, Lucy, made it in. Lucy was a mean girl who was as nasty as a booger. Even though she was all of these things, somehow at school she was the popular one.

Mr. Panini kept leading us through the forever maze until he paused. At the sight, we all gasped. Right there in front of our eyes, we witnessed an actual town living here. Then someone approached us. I wasn't sure what it was, but I heard Katrina say something like centaur and then it finally clicked. It must've clicked in Katrina's head too because she said to the centaur," You're clearly Chiron and we're in the labyrinth Daedalus made aren't we?" The centaur Chiron laughed and said," She's the smart one isn't she?" We all nodded in astonishing shock and agreement. Chiron started to give us a tour, explaining to us that Daedalus was still alive and that the gods let him live as long as he would help the demigods like Chiron. He also said that mortals won't remember a thing because of a magical and powerful force called the mist, which would not let mortals see what we see, however some mortals had an exception. After Chiron explained more myths Lucy asked," Chiron who's Daedalus?" Chiron answered in return," My dear it's the man who invented many things such as this labyrinth in the myths." Lucy asked another question, "Chiron what's a myth?" Chiron responded, "A myth is a Greek story that explains supernatural things like spring." Lucy pondered one more question, "Chiron could you tell me something?" Chiron answered," If it is in my knowledge then yes." Lucy asked her question, "What's Greek?" This time, everyone, even Mr. Panini and Chiron, slapped our foreheads in frustration. Chiron whispered to us, "She doesn't do well in school does she?" We all said it as if we've practiced a million times," No she doesn't." At this, Lucy rolled her eyes and said," Oh well. See you later losers." When she left, Leah thought aloud, "I really wonder how she made our grade."

After the tour, we went to get dinner, sitting around the campfire retelling our hilarious childhood memories. I noticed monsters pacing around the camp but not coming in. When I asked Chiron about it, he said," We have a magical border that defends the camp." Lucy asked," What's a border?" Thankfully, one of the kids from the Hypnos cabin, who is the god of sleep, threw a sleeping potion in her face and seconds later, she's out like a light. Aiden said to the kid," Thanks I really needed that." We all started to laugh and we went back to roasting marshmallows. Then we heard thunder and saw bolts of lightning and Chiron mumbled something like 'they're being claimed.' Then, we all stared at Leah," What?" She asked. I pointed to her head. She looked up and screamed," What is on my head? Get it off! Get it off!" I rushed to help but Chiron said for me to stop because it was just a hologram. I looked at it and when I saw sandals wings, I told Leah to stop and look. She stopped and looked up to see it. Katrina said, "You're obviously a daughter of Hermes, Leah, god of thieves, traveling and trade." Katrina now had an owl above her head and I stated," You're a daughter of Athena, which I'm not surprised about, smarty pants!" We all counted down to who was who. Tyler was a son of Hephaestus, which explained his fiddling with wires. Aiden was a son of Hades, who is the god of the underworld. Carter was a son of Dionysus. Apparently, I'm the daughter of Ares, but with the hologram was a note. Chiron read it and said, "The note Ares sent says that Samantha is very tough but also very smart, which is uncommon for kids of Ares." Leah said, "That explains the bulldozing when you're angry!" Finally, Caitlin and Lucy were both daughters of Aphrodite. I looked at Caitlin, who was on the other side of the campfire, and shot her some pity. She gave me a look that strongly conveyed her "I'm-gonna-kill-myself" feeling. At least I could get a kick out of watching Lucy annoy the heck out of Caitlin constantly.

After that was done, we received gifts from our godly parent. Caitlin got a hairbrush that could completely change anyone's look and Lucy got a bracelet that could tell how someone felt. Tyler got a small magic tool box with every known tool to at least me. Leah got her own flying shoes and a pouch that could hold anything no matter the size. Katrina got a long lost magic compass that could reveal bits of knowledge to any question but Chiron said that it could be dangerous because sometimes that knowledge should be remained hidden. Aiden got a blade made of Stygian iron that could turn invisible and change size from a gigantic sword to a tiny needle. Carter got a vine that looked like a whip that could turn people crazy if they touched it, but the effect would subside after a couples of hours. I got what looked like a Swiss Army knife but when I looked inside, it had a list of twelve weapons from bows and arrows to spears, swords, and knives. Wait… Was that all in Greek? Since when could I read in Greek? Chiron read my mind and informed me that demigods were meant to read Greek and be ready for battle, resulting in ADHD and dyslexia.

When that was over, we all decided go to bed in our different cabins. When I met my siblings, I knew they aren't impressed with me. I kept thinking that they can't be my siblings because they seem like big bullies and sure I've been a little mean and physical but never a big, horrible bully. Really, the only nice ones are James, who is the head counselor of the Ares cabin, and Meilin, who is about sixteen and Chinese (like me). They showed me around the cabin, gave me clothes, and talked a little to me. I could tell they weren't the "talking nicely" type, but at least they didn't sneer, glare, and taunt me. She told me that the cabin is rough and that I needed to suck it up and just do what everyone does here or I'd be a dead dog. Even though my siblings weren't the nicest, I actually liked them. Well, some of them. When I got into the covers of my bed, I drifted off almost immediately, not realizing how tired I was. But before I drifted into unconsciousness, I confirmed one more thought, _I'm home_.


End file.
